prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyson Dux
| birth_place = Newcastle, New Brunswick | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Windsor, Ontario | billed = | trainer = Scott D'Amore Joe E. Legend Terry Taylor | debut = 1997 | retired = }} Tyson Moody (June 19, 1978) better known by his ring name Tyson Dux (pronounced "Dukes"), is a Canadian professional wrestler. Dux is most well known for his runs on the Canadian independent circuit, mostly for Border City Wrestling and BSE Promotions. Career World Wrestling Entertainment Moody would wrestle scarcely for World Wrestling Entertainment in the early 2000s. Most notably in a match against Chuck Palumbo on Saturday Night's Main Event in a losing effort. He then left the company He would return to the WWE again in 2016 to compete in the Cruiserweight Classic. He was be eliminated in the first round by Zack Sabre Jr. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Moody debuted in TNA in April 2006 as a member of Team Canada in the 2006 TNA World X Cup at Sacrifice. On June 12, 2008, he returned to TNA and was confirmed as a member of Team International for the TNA World X Cup Tournament with partner Daivari. The team would lose to Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley He would return again at Bound For Glory in 2017 in a losing effort against Taiji Ishimori What Culture Pro Wrestling In 2017, Moody would compete in th What Culture Pro Wrestling's Pro Wrestling World Cup - Canadian Qualifying Round, he was defeated by Kyle O'Reilly in the first round In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Kryptonite Krunch * Signature Moves ** DDT ** Fisherman's Suplex ** Texas Cloverleaf * Tag Teams & Stables ** Team International (w/Daivari) ** Team Canada * Entrance Themes ** "After The Fall" by Shaolin Temple of Boom (WWE) ** "Team International" by Dale Oliver (TNA used while part of Team International) ** "Oh Canada" by Dale Oliver (TNA used while part of Team Canada) Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Wrestling' :*ASW Canadian Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Blood Sweat and Ears' :*BSE Adrenaline Cup (2008) :*BSE Arctic Championship (1 time) :*BSE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with El Tornado *'Border City Wrestling' :*BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Jack Damage (2), and El Tornado (1) *'Full Impact Wrestling' :*FIW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Future Stars of Pro Wrestling' :*FSPW Internet Championship (1 time) *'Hardcore Championship Wrestling' :*HCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' :*MaxPro Triple Crown Championship (2 times, current) *'Motor City Wrestling' :*MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Vision Pro Wrestling' :*NVP Pride Champion (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Xtreme' :*PWX Bar Championship (1 time) :*PWX X Division Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' :*ICW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' :*AIW Tag Team Championsips (2 times) with Tracy Williams *'Conflict Wrestling' :*CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Smash Wrestling' :*Smash Wrestling Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1978 births Category:1997 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:New Brunswick wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears current roster Category:Border City Wrestling current roster Category:Buffalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Defiance Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:For The Fans Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Legend City Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New School Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Ontario All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme current roster Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Rock Solid Wrestling alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling current roster Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Barrie Wrestling alumni Category:Can-Am Rising alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Deathproof Fight Club alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Fringe Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Superkick'D current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni